


cherry

by southernsraiders



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernsraiders/pseuds/southernsraiders
Summary: Almost two years after the war, Suki has come and gone as Zuko’s confidant. Zuko looks back on their time together, and reminisces as he misses her.
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one shot is based on the song Cherry by Harry Styles. All of the lyrics used are italicized, and are incorporated in the story. If you haven’t listened to the song I recommend it! Let me know your thoughts and enjoy!

It had been nearly a year since Suki left the fire nation.

Directly after the war, she had offered Zuko her services as his personal confidant, with the other Kyoshi warriors as his protectors. Their time had come and gone, and the world needed them more than he did, and he dismissed them.

“Take care of yourself, Zuko.” She’d said as they embraced one final time. He’d promised he would. 

He had kept up his promise, at least somewhat. He missed her, though. He missed having someone so close to lean on. His advisors were great, and the fire nation soldiers kept him plenty safe, but none of them were like Suki.

“Do you like it here?” He’d asked her one night as they stood on his balcony. They often found themselves on his balcony. 

“I do.” She’d replied, smiling at him. “The palace is lovely, and the warriors feel such a sense of honor protecting you. I do too.”  
  
_I confess, I could tell that you were at your best._

She liked the red color palette of the fire nation. Zuko often caught her admiring the warm hues in town and around the palace. She looked beautiful in it, too. When they weren’t in uniform, which was rare, Suki wore the red fire nation outfit she’d gotten from the Ember Island house just before the comet.

They took a short journey to the Earth Kingdom one weekend, just him and Suki, on a matter of war reparations. He was clothed in a royal version of the earthy tones for the weekend that Suki had helped pick out.

“I like green on you.” She’d noted from her place on his bed, as he tried on the various clothes the palace staff had made for him.

“Thank you.” He’d replied, his face flushing. “Reminds me of your color of choice.”  
  


“You already said no to the official Kyoshi uniform.” She teased. Zuko laughed, before turning to exit and change into the next outfit.

_I noticed that there’s a piece of you in how I dress, take it as a compliment._

He missed having the warriors in the palace. They were helpful, loyal and kind. There was never a dull moment with them, and he’d felt a great sense of friendship with them, one that the other advisors and fire nation soldiers simply couldn’t provide.

“What is going on in here?” He’d asked, walking into a common room in the palace. The warriors giggled. They sat in a circle, gossiping about some fire nation boys they’d seen out in town one day.

“Girl stuff.” Suki replied. “Come take a seat next to me.” Sure enough, he sat right next to her, joining the conversation. He only half listened, but was still amused by their banter. It was a new side to these brave girls, but as Suki liked to say, they weren’t just warriors. 

He’d received letters from a few of them, and written back and forth with them, but none came from Suki. He knew he shouldn’t be too disappointed, because she was probably busy with Sokka or something, but still. She was his closest companion, and yet they hadn’t spoken since she left.

_I just miss your accent and your friends, did you know I still talk to them?_

He missed her, plain and simple. It was getting harder by the day.

When Suki was around, whenever he was overwhelmed, they’d drop everything and take a walk. He could find her anywhere, and they’d do it. Sometimes they walked around the gardens, sometimes just the halls of the palace. It didn’t matter where, all that mattered was her arm linked through his, their steady pace, and her consoling words. Zuko would talk about his troubles, Suki would listen and offer advice.

“So what bothers you today, my Lord.” She asked as they set off one day. He’d chosen the palace art gallery, because they were short on time. 

“You don’t have to use my title, Suki. It’s just you and I. I’m just Zuko.” He said softly. She smiled.

“I know, I’m sorry.” She replied. 

“It’s alright.” He said. They didn’t speak for a moment. “Forgein policy. That’s the problem of the day. It’s always something.”  
  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” She asked.

“Unfortunately not. Just some stubborn diplomats.” He replied, chuckling. They chatted for a bit more, strolled around, then eventually Zuko had to go back to work. Suki dropped him off at his office and he watched her leave.

_Does he take you walking round his parents’ gallery?_

That day was the first time he realized he’d fallen for her.

Zuko was no stranger to love. He’d fallen for Mai as a kid, and he’d fallen for Katara when he joined their group, or perhaps in the catacombs, but he’d never considered that he could fall for a third time.

Suki was Sokka’s. She’d been with Sokka since they met at the Boiling Rock. That was the reason she stayed, because she was with Sokka. The two of them wrote frequently, and he’d even visited her a few times while the Kyoshi warriors looked after Zuko. He could see it in both of their faces, they’d found their person. It hurt, in a way, knowing that he didn’t stand a chance.

He didn’t mean to fall for Suki, and it wasn’t deep, but her grace, strength and kindness had captivated him. Her ability to clear his mind, her gentleness, her concern for him, while all friendly in her eyes were so much more to him. He wanted her. It wasn’t burning, it possibly wasn’t even full blown love, but he felt something for her.  
  
The next few months were bliss. He spent as much time with her as possible. They took walks, they talked, they sat by the fire at night, they had tea, she helped him rule, she protected him. She was like a guardian angel. But it didn’t last forever, nothing did. She and the warriors were needed elsewhere, and she left him behind. 

A year later, Zuko still thought of her often. The first few weeks were the hardest, because he kept looking for her, but she was never around. It got easier, until the annual summer ball. He invited all of his friends, including the warriors. He hoped she would come more than anyone.

The ball was beautiful. Katara had spent a lot of the past year as his ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe, and she outdid herself planning it. Having Katara around made it easier, their connection had quickly reformed after their time apart, and he’d almost forgotten his feelings for Suki. Katara and Aang had split due to their busy schedules and separated lives, and once again he found himself looking at the waterbender differently. 

But it almost all melted away when he saw her. She was radiant in her emerald green gown, one that complimented Sokka’s blue formal wear quite well as they walked in arm and arm. They found him instantly, and Sokka greeted him with an embrace. Suki looked over at him, and Zuko remembered everything when he looked in her deep grey eyes.

“It’s good to see you Zuko.” She said as they embraced.

“You too.” He replied softly. He looked her up and down, and his breath caught in his throat when he noticed the betrothal necklace around her neck. It was blue, with a small sword and fan engraved on it. Sword and fan. Sokka and Suki.

“So, when were you two going to mention the betrothal necklace?” He teased. Both of them chuckled.  
  
“It just happened the other day.” Suki said, her voice full of love and happiness. She rested her hand on Sokka’s arm, and they smiled at each other. Zuko felt his heart breaking, and quickly glanced away before they noticed. She could never know.

“Congratulations.” He said, looking back at them and smiling. They thanked him, and moved on. Zuko had lots of people to see that night.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. He danced with Katara nearly the whole time, but kept his eyes on Suki. He was happy for his friends, but he knew that some part of him would always belong to her, even if she had no idea. Towards the end of the night, he finally gave in and asked Suki to dance. She said yes, and they took the dance floor.

“You look beautiful tonight.” He said as they circled around each other. Suki blushed slightly.

“Thank you Zuko. You look very handsome.” She replied, smiling at him. They didn’t speak for a moment, just content to be with each other, like old times. 

“So when is the wedding?” Zuko asked, breaking their silence. Suki’s face lit up at the mention of her engagement, and Zuko felt a pang in his heart.

“We haven’t started planning, but I’d love to have an autumn wedding.” She replied. “How about you, and indication of a royal wedding in our future?” She asked. Zuko chuckled.

“Unfortunately not. I have too much rebuilding to do before I look for a wife.” He said simply.

“Well maybe it’s not about looking.” Suki said. “Maybe she’s closer than you expect.” She was talking about Katara. It was obvious the two felt something for each other, but with his heart going a million directions, he wasn’t sure he could give it all away to someone yet.

The song ended, and they parted ways with a hug. Sokka and Suki were to spend all night travelling home, so unfortunately their goodbyes came quickly.

“Goodbye, Zuko.” She said as they embraced.

“Goodbye, Suki.” He said once they pulled apart. He took her hand and kissed it softly, more of a friendly gesture than anything, and she smiled at him, before turning to leave with Sokka.

He watched her leave, and felt worse than he had when she’d left the first time. He felt like he missed an opportunity, that if he had had the courage to tell her sooner, maybe she wouldn’t be betrothed to his best friend right now. He quickly shook the thought away. Suki was happy with Sokka, he’d known that since the start. 

Still, the possibility of what might have been hurt, just a little.

_Don’t you call him baby, we’re not talking lately_

_Don’t you call him what you used to call me._


End file.
